


Your Electric Love

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: SS suprises Nick with a secret date and it all ends well, for the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from another site i.e. I'm moving all my works here.

A/N: I was listening to a remix of a song that was intended for a Valentine ship and I 100% agree that it is a Valentine song. It is recommended that you either listen to the whole song first or listen as you read so you can get a feel for the whole picture. Look up 'Electric Love Oliver remix' on youtube and enjoy!

Nick was currently being led into a building by the overly excited Sole. Sole was so bubbly when he asked him and had told him that it was a suprise when he asked where they were going but reluctantly, he agreed to go. The place looked good even though you could practically see it rot if you squinted and it would be wise not to lean too hard on the support beams.

Sole had a bit of trouble opening the door but finally it gave and pushed in. Sole held it open and motioned for Nick to enter. Nick tried to hide a small smile that crept up. He could very well open the door himself, so why was Sole being so courteous?

He entered anyways and stopped a few feet inside. Somehow, over a matter of time, Sole managed to get working power to the inside and it was a sight to behold. He also knew what type of building it was now. A skating rink by the looks of it but with a lot of christmas lights thrown overhead on beams and such to brighten it up but keep it dim as well.

Hell, Sole even found a disco, of all things, and got it to work. Sole also cleaned up the mess of a floor so they didn't trip over everything in the dim lighting. Nick was brought out of his amazement by the feeling of Sole grasping his non-robotic hand and pulling him towards the rink.

He followed and took a moment to examine the unusual wear Sole had on. Instead of the usual vault suit he never seemed to take off, he wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that was tucked into a pink skirt that reached to his knees and sneakers with white ankle-high socks.

He even let out his long hair instead of keeping it tied together. Nick wouldn't, or couldn't for the matter, admit that he looked rather cute like that, atleast not out loud. This was his friend, and even so, why would he want an old rusty bot like him?

Sole let go and turned to him. He asked if he liked what he had done to the place. Of course he liked it. Who wouldn't? Nick nodded and remarked about how it must've cost a fortune just to get all this set up. Sole bashfully fidgeted with his own hands and responded that it was all done for him. Nick was suprised to hear that.

All of this just for him? This seemed like too much for just him but Nick was nevertheless just as bashful now. He nodded and tried to hide another smile as Sole giddly wrapped him in a tight hug.

Nick didn't get to be this close to Sole often so he cherished little moments like this. Sole gasped as if remembering something important and quickly ran off. Nick watched him run over to a brightly glowing jukebox near the entrance counters. Sole flipped through the selection before stopping and mashing play repeatedly.

Sole practically skipped back and began to tell him that he modified the jukebox to play a set number of songs on a list so he wouldn't have to keep going back and choosing another. Sole always was kinda handy at tinkering so of course he'd try and make something like that. The first song started up and Nick noted that apparently Sole fixed the speakers cause the sound came from all sources of the building it seemed.

The music was loud enough to be hear from the entrance to the building if you stood there but not loud enough to be deafening. Nick wasn't going to object to any of this but he was curious as to why all of this was for him and nobody else. Nick playfully quipped about this being some kind of 'date' since nobody else was invited and Soles eyes widened as he let out small laughs and tried to brush it off by playing 'innocent'.

Sole tried to change the subject by saying that he got a terminal put in as well and brought along a few games to play. That is, if Nick wanted to play of course. Nick agreed and they headed to a table near the rink where a terminal and a few games were and plopped down onto a couch way too clean for it's own good. Sole sure know where to get the best things from it seems.

Sole asked what he wanted to play and Nick didn't really care as long as he could spend time with Sole so he just shrugged and asked what he wanted to play. Sole chose one called 'Zeta Invaders' and booted it up. Nick recognized the game when the loading screen came up.

He had played it before with the local kids in Diamond City when they pestered him during his breaks. He tried to put on a poker face when he was handed the controller cause Nick got really good at this game knew he was probably going to last longer than Sole.

They played for hours atleast and tried out every game Sole brought. Nick was suprisingly good at all of them except for 'Red Menace'. He just couldn't get past the 6th level so he gave up and let Sole play it for him. Sole made it to level 10 before he couldn't beat it so they decided to call for a break.

Sole stretched and rubbed his eyes, then blinked a few times before commenting on how much darker it got inside. They'd been there so long it had turned night. You could still see where you were walking but you'd have to squint a little.

They laughed about getting too into the games to even notice things around them and Sole joked about the time not being the only thing Nick didn't notice. Nick stopped and ran through his memory banks for anything he could've missed but found nothing so he questioned Sole about what he meant.

Sole ignored his query and instead pulled him to the rink. They stopped in the middle and Sole commented on how the rink was big enough to be a dancefloor and that with the disco it very well could be one.

Nick was getting a little curious as to where Sole was going with this but agreed and went along with it. Sole grabbed Nicks hands and held them up to their chest. Sole shyly bowed his head and nervously asked if he wanted to dance.

Nick would've laughed in any other situation because him? Dance? He'd likely just break something trying. But right now, he'd do anything if it meant being with Sole a little longer. Nick joked that he couldn't do anything to rigorous or he'd most likely fall apart. Sole giggled and shook his head. Sole said that he wanted something slower.

Sole placed Nicks hands onto his shoulders and his own onto Nicks waist. Nicks face lit up and his core began to run faster as he realized just what type of 'dance' Sole had in mind. Nick looked back to Sole and nearly melted where he stood.

-In the background, Electric Love begins to play-

Sole was gazing directly into Nicks eyes with the softest expression of love in them. They stood there for for a few seconds, just completely entranced by each other.

Candy  
She's sweet like candy in my veins  
Baby  
I'm dying for another taste

Sole was the first to break their gazes apart by asking Nick, barely above a whisper, if he knew why he was brought here in the first place. Nick replied with a quiet 'no'. They began to sway to the music.

And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder

Sole explained that he'd been trying to drop hints for weeks now that he liked him but Nick just wasn't getting it. Sole even tried writing a love letter once because he was too shy at the time to directly confront him but forgot to sign his name so Nick never replied and assumed that it was from a lovestruck fan of his and so as a last ditch effort he got everybody to help clean up this place and appropriate it with things that would 'set the mood'.

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I've got it

Nick just smiled a genuine smile as he remembered that letter. He had no idea that Sole had been the one to send it but if he had know he would've confronted him first. It only lasted for a few minutes before Nick faltered.

He adverted his gaze and told Sole that he doesn't want an old rusty hunk of metal like him. Sole comforted him by telling him that he is not 'just a hunk of metal' and that he does want Nick. Sole paused for a few seconds before cupping Nicks chin with one hand, bringing his eyes up to meet his own and quietly adding 'I love you Nick, I really do. And I'll prove it to you'.

Sole leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Nicks in a sweet kiss, Soles eyes slid closed as he moved his hand back to Nicks waist and began to slowly sway them to the music again. Nick didn't put up any resistance as he melted into the kiss and let his own eyes slide closed and moved to wrap his arms around Soles neck.

And all I need is to be struck by your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love

They both broke into smiles as they kissed. Neither believed that they would ever get the chance to express their love for each other in a million years and yet somehow it all worked out. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Sole broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

No words were needed in that moment and so none were spoken. They just continued to sway to the music in the background. Nick placed his left hand over Soles heart and Sole just smiled wider. Nick wanted to feel his heartbeat since Sole could already hear and feel his without trying.

Drown me  
You make my heart beat like the rain  
Surround me  
Hold me deep beneath your waves

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I've got it

Sole sighed and Nick hummed along to the tune of the song.

And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunders getting louder and louder and louder

-It pans out to show the two, still lost in their feelings, swaying back and forth. The camera begins to fade out-

And all I need it to be struck by your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love...


End file.
